Stolen
by Spin
Summary: Mac gets mad because Harm stole something of hers.


Title: Thief

Author: Spin

Classification: HMR

Rating: PG (language)

AN: Stef and I were in the car and I got bored so I just started typing. I have no idea where all of this came from but I really got into the story almost immediately after I began typing. Please write me a review and tell me what you think!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, THOUGH I'D LOVE TO!

******************************************************************

Mac lay in the unfamiliar bed and stared intently up at the ceiling as her thoughts raced. She felt like crap. Even insomniacs had their limit and she had reached hers. It had been almost a total of six days since she had really slept. She'd been unable to stop thinking lately when the time came to turn her mind off for its nightly rest. 

Her confusion was keeping her awake. It had gone from being and inconvenience to being a danger to her health. Oh hell, who did she think she was kidding? It had always been a danger to her well being, specifically her heart's. But now it was also affecting her physical health. Even worse, her lack of sleep was turning her usually rational mind into mush. She was so desperately pathetic. If he told her to do just about anything, she would do it without thought. God, she was trying to fool herself again, and though she was sleep deprived she could still see the feeble attempt at outsmarting herself. 

It wasn't the lack of sleep that made her so irrational. It was him. There was nothing rational about how she felt for him. It completely overpowered all her common sense. If it hadn't, that sense would have told her long ago to let him go for her own good. But she knew letting him go would be about as easy as cutting out her own heart and stomping it into the pavement.

Yet another cover fell to the floor as Mac twisted to the left. She lay on her side for a couple more minutes before she finally sighed in defeat. Once again sleep was beyond her reach. Her long legs slid out from beneath the covers and her feet hit the carpeted floor silently. The air felt like cool silk against her skin and she shivered slightly at the change in temperature. She stood and made the bed with the quick efficiency boot camp had instilled in her. Checking the clock she reviewed her options for the 4 hours still remaining until she had to wake up for work. She should continue to try falling asleep due to the importance of this assignment, but it was useless and she knew it. 

She could go for another jog but she had run about 55 miles in the last six days and she should probably take a break. She could do her other exercises but she'd probably also done a couple hundred push-ups and sit ups the past couple of mornings. It took her a moment to realize the fact that she'd done more working out in the past week than she usually did. She struggled for a moment but finally made the decision to indulge herself in her one true weakness (other than alcohol) chocolate. Not many people knew, but she absolutely loved chocolate. 

Slipping her feet into her light blue slippers, Mac made her way to the extremely small kitchen and started micro waving a cup of water. She put her arms through the robe provided in the hotel bathroom and grabbed her room card key and some cash before rushing out the door and down the hall. The hotel store was opened 24 hours a day and she really needed those chocolate bars now. The clerk gave her a slightly strange look as she put 20 assorted chocolate bars down before the cash register, but said nothing as he rang her up and handed her the bag. Mac gave him a smile and ran back up the stairs to her room. 

She arrived back before her water was even done heating up. She waited the remaining ten seconds and then removed it from the microwave and poured in two packets of hot coco mix. She took the mug to the couch where her bag of chocolate sat and she grabbed the television remote before lowering herself into the heavenly soft cushions. She curled her feet up underneath her and wrapped her chilled fingers around her hot coco mug. 

She flicked on the TV and quickly became captivated with one of those truly sappy romance movies. It seemed so ironic when she caught on to the plot. The lovely young woman was in love with her friend who was engaged to marry someone else. She sipped from her mug and pulled out a random chocolate bar. She nibbled at the chocolate between sips from her mug and kept her eyes glued to the television screen. 

******************************************************************************************

"Mac… MAC!"

Slowly Mac became aware of hands shaking her shoulders and an extremely familiar voice calling her name. She looked up as soon as she realized she was staring at the television, which was currently playing a commercial. As her eyes rose she was met with the sight of an exceedingly worried-looking Harmon Rabb Jr. Her brows knit together in confusion before she noticed the source of his concern. She blinked and felt a small river flow down her cheek. Her cheeks were wet. She'd been crying. Furiously blushing, she tried to hide her face by lowering it quickly. 

Harm's hand released her shoulder and flew to her chin, stopping it's decent. He raised her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. Damn, those blue eyes just made her want to cry more. They were so beautiful. She knew she probably looked star struck whenever she gazed into them and all she wanted was for them to look star struck too. Harm's gorgeous eyes were at the moment marred by worry and tears. Mac gasped and reached her hand up to touch his also-damp cheeks. 

"I heard sobs coming from your room. I knocked on the door but you just kept crying. I don't think you even heard me. I opened the adjoining door with my key and even when I came in you didn't notice me. Your sobs were so wrenching. You looked so… broken… heart broken… It kills me to see you like this, Mac. What's the matter, honey?"

As he spoke Harm lowered himself to his knees before her and as one hand held her chin, the other swept hair back from her face. Mac continued to stare in awe at his tear stained cheeks for a second before returning her gaze to his eyes. He felt so much pain because she was in pain. The thought made her heart leap with the joy of hope. 

Hope was something she didn't really want, but she never seemed to get what she wanted with him. Still, they had always been truthful to one another and she was just so tired that it didn't seem to matter right now. She knew that even if he didn't feel for her, all that would happen when she confessed her feelings to him would be embarrassment. She knew he would still be her friend. Friend. Jesus Christ she hated that word in reference to him. Boyfriend. Lover. Husband. Those words were so much better. She spoke quickly, before she could really think through how stupid this was going to make her look. Like the love struck little girl she was lately.

"Harm. I am heartbroken. Worse yet even, I'm without a heart. You stole it…"

Suddenly her sorrow turned to rage. How dare he take her heart from her! THE INFURIATING SON OF A BITCH! HE HAD NO RIGHT! Her eyes narrowed in anger and she stood up to let out her fury. Harm followed her lead and stood as well, jaw still hanging open.

"YOU ASS HOLE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO STEAL MY HEART LIKE THAT! I WANT IT BACK! I DON'T WANT TO FEEL THIS EMPTY ANY MORE… GIVE IT BACK, GOD DAMN IT! I WANT IT BACK! GIVE ME MY HEART BACK!"

Mac knew she was being unreasonable even as she did it, but she began to pound on his chest as she continued to yell. This wasn't the pounding of a Marine, or the poor man in question would have been beaten to a pulp. This was a woman's release of anger. The Marine in her came out in instants to throw a real punch, but majority of the hits were only slightly harming to Harm's exterior. Harm didn't want to hurt Mac when she was obviously in so much pain, and he probably deserved some of the hits she was throwing out, but some of the punches were really stinging. 

As Mac's fist came around for yet another punch Harm caught it and held tightly. He used his grip on her wrist to pull her towards him and as soon as she was close enough he enveloped her slim body in his strong arms. Mac felt his arms close around her like bands of steel and she struggled to be released. Harms arms tightened around her. In desperation she kicked out and caught him in the shins. She began to pull away as his arms loosened but he realized her intent and tightened his arms again while backing her up against a wall. Against the wall, Mac was completely trapped. Harm's body was completely covering hers and Mac fought not to be affected by the nearness of him. Even in her anger his body felt so nice pressed to hers. His scent, everything about him, was overpowering her senses.

"Mac, I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. God, I can't believe this is happening. I have your heart? "

Despite her efforts, Mac was being affected by the position she was in with Harm. She nodded slowly in the affirmative. 

"I'm in love with you, Harm," she whispered as tears began to flow down her face once again.

Harm's eyes darkened and before Mac became aware of his intentions he fused his lips with hers. Their lips moved together and they kissed as though it was their only way to continue living. In a way it was. Life was not living if the other was not there. The kiss became more passionate and Harm pulled away before he was so far lost in her that he couldn't say the words anymore.

"I'm in love with you too, Mac."

****************************************************************** 

AN2: All done! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
